hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 1)
Series 1 premiered on April 5, 1999 on Nine Network. Though the episodes were filmed in 1998. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions and Southern Star Group. Cast 'Hi-5' * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Nathan Foley * Tim Harding * Kellie Crawford * Charli Robinson 'Puppeters' * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox Ready Or Not.png|Ready Or Not (Games) Infobox You And Me.png|You And Me (You and me) Infobox Dream On.png|Dream On (Imagine) Infobox L.O.V.E..png|L.O.V.E. (Love) Infobox Grow.png|Grow (Grow) Infobox Move Your Body.png|Move Your Body (Bodies) Infobox Living In A Rainbow.png|Living In A Rainbow (Colours) Infobox Five Senses.png|Five Senses (Senses) Infobox In A Different Place.png|In A Different Place (Time, place) Sets * Dance floor: Blue poles were put on both sides of the dance floor and these poles were decorated each week acording to the theme (Eg: hearts for love week). The dance floor was a white circle with a large Hi-5 white hand in it. The large hi-5 hand white contained smaller multicoloured hands in it. * Word play: A large green Hi5 hand with chats' box was put in the center of the set. Clear cylenders containing colourful balls were put on both sides of the set. * Making music: Large musical notes were put behind the set. * Body moves: A swing was put on the set for some episodes. * Shapes: A puzzle with a picture of a parrot was put on the right of the set while multicoloured shapes were put on the left. * Puzzles and patterns: A green wall with lots of doors ran throughout the set. * Sharing stories: This set is the sames as the dance floor. Episodes The following is a list of the television episodes featuring the Australian children's television group of Hi-5. VHSs and DVDs * Move Your Body (1999) * Summer Rainbows (1999) * Star Dreaming (2000) CD and Cassette * Jump And Jive With Hi-5 (1999) Gallery Hi-5's Intro.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast HI5VHS01.jpg|Move Your Body Summer Rainbows.jpg|Summer Rainbows Star Dreaming.jpg|Star Dreaming Hi-5 1999 CD.jpg|Jump And Jive With Hi-5 Derftgikjhygtrse.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 1.png|Jup Jup Kellie's Intro Season 1.png|Kellie's Intro Series 1 Nathan's Intro Series 1.png|Nathan's Intro Tim's Intro Season 1.png|Tim's Intro Series 1 Kathleen's Intro Season 1.png|Kathleen's Intro Series 1 Charli's Intro 1 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 1 Charli's Intro 4 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 1 Charli's Intro 3 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 1 Charli's Intro 2 Season 1.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 1 Sharing Stories.png|Sharing Stories Series 1 Children's framework.png|Frame For Children Series 1 SOTW_Set_Series_1.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 1.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes In Space Set Series 1.png|Shapes In Space Set Body Move Set Series 1.png|Body Move Set Making Music Set Series 1.png|Making Music Set Word Play Set Series 1.png|Word Play Set Sharing Stories Set Series 1.png|Sharing Stories Set Watch here Check out the first episode Category:1999 Category:Series 1 Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kids Like Us Productions Category:Nine Network Category:Southern Star Group Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky